Mi sombra
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur no tiene amigos en su barrio, ya que no hay chicos de su edad. Arthur era un pequeño de sólo siete años, su vida cambiaría cuando llevara un extraño diario de vida a su casa, más cuando su propia sombra se empiece a mover por su cuenta y sea su mejor amiga. Devil!USxShota!UK.


Me estoy tratando de poner las pilas con los fic, espero no decaer otra vez :3

**Pareja: **Devil!AlfredxKid!Arthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Shota, insinuaciones sexuales, masturbación.

Arthur no tiene amigos en el barrio, no es que sea antisocial o algo por el estilo, sino que no había pequeños de su edad, el menor tenía siete años, era inocente y algo enojón, pasaba con su nana la mayor parte del tiempo después de que llegaba de clases. Sus amigos de su escuela casi nunca vienen a su casa ya que es muy lejana al centro de la ciudad, el inglés suspira.

Se pondrá a leer los libros que le dieron en el colegio y el libro que sacó a hurtadillas de la biblioteca, además, parecía un especie de libro mágico o algo así, al pequeño le encantaban las historias mágicas.

La portada estaba vieja y roída a pesar de que el año que salía era más o menos actual, miró la inscripción abajo.

–Estados... Unidos, wuau... esto viene de muy lejos...–el niño se sorprende más interesado, a pesar de que dice odiar a los americanos.

Claro, sólo porque su padre los odia, y bueno... su padre es su ídolo, siempre trata de copiar uno que otro detalle, quiere la barba de daddy, pero si no se la pinta con plumones nunca le saldría. Lo había aprendido, eso le saldrá en años más. Suspiró y leyó el libro.

[Querido diario, tengo ansiedad...quiero hacer algo divertido, pero no me imagino qué, Mom me ha dicho todo el día "Alfred haz esto y esto otro" pero esas cosas no son divertidas.

Hoy mi hermanita estaba cerca de la secadora, la he metido dentro y he hecho andar la maquina que estaba descompuesta y rodaba muy fuerte, a mis padres no les ha gustado la idea, creo que es porque mi hermanita no quedó seca, sino llena de rojo.

No les he contado que pasó, quizás se molesten, han llorado mucho.]

–¿Mmm? ¿qué es esto?–el niño no entendía del todo el diario, pero estaba seguro que sus padres le habían dicho que la secadora es peligrosa.

Quizás por eso los padres de ese tal Alfred estaban tan molestos. Siguió una página más.

[¡Querido diario, sé que ya te he contado que me encanta las hamburguesas! ¿a que no adivinas? ¡aprendí a hacerlas! aunque no tenía los ingredientes necesarios, sólo a Daddy... y no quedaron tan malas.]

El menor hizo una expresión asqueada con la boca, odiaba las hamburguesas, pero al niño no debieron quedarle tan malas si le ayudó su padre, iba a seguir cuando siente un ruido de la pared en la que está recostado.

Gira la cabeza, no ve nada, sólo su sombra, todo estaba normal, movía su mano y la figura negra hacía lo mismo, pero ese era el problema, aunque hacía lo mismo no se parecía del todo a él, la sombra tenía otra silueta en la cabeza y un mechón de sombra entre su pelo.

La sombra vestía ropas diferentes o eso creía al verla con otras prendas que él no tenía. Iba a contárselo a su nana, pero la oscuridad le detuvo moviendo de un lado para otra las manos, a Kirkland le dio un poco de gracia aquella desesperación.

La sombra se movía por si misma, su sombra se movía pero no hacía ruido alguno, la sombra se llevó el dedo indice a la boca y sopló, los ojos del anglosajón se abrieron con prisa, le gustaban los misterios y acertijos.

–¿Silencio?–preguntó el pequeño británico.

La sombra asintió alegre dando pequeños saltos. Hizo más señas que Kirkland trataba de adivinar.

–¿Tú... y yo...secreto? ¿quieres que seamos amigos secretos?–preguntó el británico.

La sombra volvió a saltar de alegría, el anglosajón trató de no parecer tan alegre, pero no podía evitarlo, esa sombra era graciosa, dejó el libro de lado para seguir hablando con la sombra, sin darse cuenta que las últimas páginas estaban pegadas por una sustancia carmín que día a día se hacía más viscosa.

De un día para otro, Arthur empezó a llegar directo a su pieza y se reía a veces, siempre que entraban sus padres Arthur leía algo aparentando que por eso se causaban sus carcajadas. Su amigo sombra podía saber antes que el inglés cuando sus padres venían y se lo advertía.

Pasando los meses aprendieron a hablar con señas y jugaban juegos de mano, claro, el inglés ponía las manos contra la pared, habían veces que cuando lo hacía sentía una textura similar a piel humana fría, pero debía ser su imaginación por las largas horas que juega con sombra.

–¿Sombra? ¿sombra? ¿estás allí? –Arthur no encontraba a su sombra en ninguna parte hasta que la pillo, detrás del mueble, la sombra le señaló el lugar con alegría.

Luego, le pidió que se acercara para ver, Arthur corrió el mueble y leyó.

–I love you Arthur...–pestañeó perplejo, eran letras hechas con pintura roja o al menos eso parecía, sombra antes no podía hacer eso, le sonrió un poco.

–I love you too...–se sonrojó un poco el pequeño, nunca fue muy bueno expresando aquellas cosas, pero Sombra era un muy buen amigo.

Poco después de esos días cuando Arthur ya cumplía ocho años Sombra pedía que el inglés se acercara cada vez más a la pared para darse abrazos y palmadas, bueno, al menos el inglés tocando la pared.

No le pareció malo ni extraño, porque su sombra era una muy buena amiga. Cuando ya pasaron unos cuantos meses más sombra le pedía cosas extrañas, que le diera besos a la pared, Arthur lo hacía y la silueta se ponía más y más feliz. Pero las peticiones se fueron haciendo cada vez más frecuente y su amigo le pedía que cerrara la puerta para algunas un tanto privadas.

–Esto es... raro So-Sombra...–la silueta sólo le señaló que continuara.

La sombra negra veía al pequeño en la cama de la habitación con las piernas suavemente abiertas, los pantalones hasta las rodillas y los pequeños dedos del menor inglés sujetando su miembro pequeño por la edad, le señalaba que lo hacía bien, que lo hiciera más deprisa. El pequeño y virginal cuerpo tiene espasmos cuando se frota más fuerte. Es raro, lo hace sonrojar hasta las orejas.

–Uh ahhh... estoy hi-hirviendo... m-me siento raro...–la sombra sólo le pedía continuar, el cuerpo arqueándose, las piernas temblorosas.

Era un niño tan lindo para la criatura que ocultaba esa sombra. Lo siguió mirando hasta que el líquido viscoso salió, una pequeña cantidad, Arthur no estaba seguro, quizás fuera la extraña sensación del momento, pero pudo haber jurado que escuchó una risa ronca y tétrica resonar por las paredes.

Y los día continuaron haciéndose meses, el pequeño parecía crecer bajo la tutela de esa sombra que parecía manipularlo a su antojo. Lo ha hecho hacer muchas cosas que el niño no comprende, frotar sus pezones cuando se toca el pene o meter dedos dentro de un agujero más abajo de sus testículos, incluso objetos que le dolían a veces al anglosajón, los días en que sólo jugaban habían quedado en el olvido y Kirkland añoraba de cierta manera esos días. Ahora parecía que jugaba sólo mientras Sombra sólo miraba.

–Sombra... pienso que deberíamos jugar...–la silueta le preguntó en gestos si no le gustaban los juegos que él proponía.

–Sí... o sea, sabes que sigo sintiéndome raro idiota... pe-pero no tiene caso jugar a eso si tu sólo miras...–las mejillas del niño se sonrojaron.

Otra vez sintió una delirante carcajada en las paredes. La sombra le preguntó que si es que él jugara estaría bien.

–Su-supongo... sería más divertido.–asiente.

La sombra parece estar más feliz y encantada que nunca, le pide a Arthur que escriba unas cuantas palabras sobre su pecho, lo que él le dijera y que mientras lo hacía pensara en que lo ama, también, en las cosas nuevas que le enseñó, a tocarse allí abajo y lo demás.

–¿Qué pasa si no puedo concentrarme en tantas cosas? ¡es difícil sabes!–

La sombra se cruzó de brazos, le explicó a Arthur que si no podía concentrar su cabecita en lo que la pedía no podrían jugar, Arthur practicó un par de veces en su mente y luego agarró el lápiz para colocarlo en el pecho de su sombra, la silueta parecía expectante a cada movimiento del niño.

El pequeño se concentró en las imágenes de él gimiendo por las cosas que Sombra le decía que hiciera...también el amor que siente por su amigo, el único que ha tenido siempre junto a él y que le ha enseñado tantas cosas nuevas.

–Bien, aquí voy...– determinadamente va ha escribir.

"Te entrego mi cuerpo y mi alma por un juego más."

Lo escribió sobre la sombra. La silueta oscura empezó a deformarse, el pequeño inglés retrocedió, pero no lo suficiente, algo sujetaba su muñeca, el niño abrió los ojos horrorizado, un brazo salía desde la pared, uno cubierto en un líquido rojo, el brazo era mucho más grande que el suyo, luego el otro, trató de removerse. Una voz empezó a sonar en la habitación, la misma que se reía aveces.

–Relax Arthur... I love you, soy yo... "sombra"...– los ojos del inglés estaban llorosos y estaba apunto de gritar, pero cuando escuchó el nombre de su amigo el pánico se disipaba un poco, era una voz sumamente fría y manipuladora.

De la pared salía un joven apuesto con el torso desnudo cubierto de rojo, los ojos brillaban de manera aterradora aquella noche mientras las luces habían explotado, el cabello era tan negro que se perdía en este, era obscuridad absoluta. El extraño ser tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos.

–¿Som-Sombra?–

–Alfred, me puedes llamar Alfred...–rió la endemoniada criatura mientras el cuerpo del mortal tiritaba en sus manos.–Vine para ser tu amigo...–

–¿Mi amigo?–los ojos del inglés se abrieron sutilmente.

Recordó el nombre del libro... Alfred, su amigo era el chico del libro, rió alegremente, algo menos asustado.

–Y dime pequeño Artie... ¿quienes son tu familia? ¿quienes son importantes para ti? ya sabes, para presentarme, según mi tratado de amistad... tengo que conocerlos... para jugar contigo... con tu cuerpo, me está doliendo mucho sabes... el no poder tocarte aún... que grites...tienes que amarme más que a ninguno... a mí me tienes que amar...–

El niño asintió nombrando cada ser que conformaba su familia, no sabiendo que sólo al pronunciarlos los había condenado a ser brutalmente asesinados, que cada nombre de su lista era alguien que su sombra le arrebataría para siempre, y que cada nombre menos en la lista... significa un paso más cerca para tener a Arthur suyo para siempre, por completo.

Alma, cuerpo y vida, sufrimiento, desesperación, agonía y eternidad. Arthur debió leer la última página antes de empezar a jugar con su sombra.

[Querido diario, mi cuerpo se pudre en la tumba en la que me han sellado con todo tipo de crucifijos, pero no te preocupes, si alguien llega a leer esto otra vez, el juego volverá a comenzar ¡sí amigo mío, contigo...el que lee esto, por toda la eternidad me he de quedar!]

**N.A:** La sombra era un encanto ¿no? aunque cuando el contrato esté completo será todo menos un encanto, espero que les gustara esta oscura historia, y bueno... ¡que viva el USxUK!


End file.
